


The Stars Are in Your Eyes

by Lucky107



Series: The Wanderer [14]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Broken Steel, F/M, Heroism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: "I hear Nevada's got clean water."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Beginning to See the Light - Ella Fitzgerald and The Ink Spots - 1945

As Cassidy sits at the edge of the remnants of an old freeway, legs swinging hundreds of feet above the ground, she tosses pebble-sized debris down at the mirelurks who prowl the shores below.  The sun is setting over the Capital wasteland, bathing the dead and barren landscape in shades of orange and pink.

The reflection of the setting sun on the water below catches Cassidy's attention and her hands seek purchase on the crumbling pavement.  "I hear Nevada's got clean water," she says.  "Can you imagine?  All the water in the Capital - clean.  Safe."

"You want to go to Vegas?"  Butch asks from the fireside, his tone almost mocking.  "Hell, we could get hitched at one of them fancy casinos and everything."

The only response Cassidy offers is tossing the next pebble back over her shoulder, directly into the lap of her unsuspecting companion.

Butch laughs out loud.

When Cassidy finally comes to join him by the fireside, he beckons for her to sit beside him.  She doesn't think twice, as she might have done as an adolescent, and takes a seat on the cool pavement.  "The people of the Capital wasteland need us here, ensuring the clean water we do have reaches the people who need it."

"Cassidy?"  Butch asks, slipping his arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.  When she doesn't shove him away, he adds, "Do you ever stop thinking about those people, even just for a minute?"

The silence that greets him is uncomfortable, even when Cassidy opts to lean into his shoulder.

"No," she offers, watching as their small fire cackles against the darkening sky.  "And it can be terribly exhausting."


End file.
